


Letting Them Know

by DemonNovak



Series: Jughead & Sweet Pea are soft boyfriends [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Sweet Pea is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNovak/pseuds/DemonNovak
Summary: Jughead tells his north side friends about his lovely, yet aggressive Southside boyfriend."I'm less worried about the gay thing and more worried about the serpent boyfriend thing."





	Letting Them Know

There were many things Jughead had to worry about in life, but very few did he have the time to give a second thought. With him becoming a serpent there was alright a slight divide between him and the northsiders he called friends. They were working through it the best they could with him becoming a leading figure amongst the gang. Now, Jughead dating a fellow serpent that has been in fights with Archie multiple times before? That one may be a bit harder for them to accept. 

Jughead doesn't blame Archie or Sweet Pea or the fighting. Does he like seeing Sweet Peas face bruised? Of course not. Does he like hearing snide comments about Archie? No. Do they fight anymore? No, Sweet Pea has taken extra moves to make sure he and Andrews don't swing at each other. Still, Jughead knows that it may be harder for Archie to wrap his head around the situation. Veronica will help him, Jug believes that. He actually believes that Veronica may he the one of his friends that just takes the information with a laugh and shrug, making a joke. Jughead doesn't really know how to expect Betty to take it. He believes it will be a fifty fifty shot as to her reaction. She'll either say its okay and doesn't matter or she'll talk his ear off about how its wrong and how could he. Kevin though, Jughead believes Kevin will ask questions and try and get really involved in the storyline of his relationship with Sweet Pea. That's why Jug plans on telling Kevin first, getting his advice for breaking the news to the others. 

"As adorable as you thinking is, its also every loud," Sweet Pea mumbles into his neck from where he's cuddled up with Jughead on the couch in the trailer. "If you could just shhhh, that'd be great."

Jughead laughs before responding, "Sure thing."

Sweet Pea nuzzles into his neck, "How about you tell me what had you thinking? Unless its more murder stuff because a guy can only handle so much of that in the morning."

"Sweet Pea, it's one in the afternoon and its not about murder," Jughead flips over so that he's facing his boyfriend, feeling their breaths mix against each other. "I'm going to tell my friends about us, officially. Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Kevin." 

"Andrews gonna love that," Sweet Pea laughs. He settles to a soft smile and a kind look in his eyes, one Sweet Pea does not share often. "I'm glad and no matter what they say, I'm here and we'll deal with it." Jughead kisses him softly and smiles. "Yeah, yeah go back to sleep," As Jughead fits his forehead in between Sweet Peas should and neck, he politely doesn't comment on the smile lighting Sweets face.

 

Kevin is a little surprised when Jughead requests to see him, just the two of them, but he agrees. He and Jughead have never had any problems, but they've never been particularly close either. When Jughead arrives Kevin can tell that he's nervous, but it barely shows. The only reason Kev can tell is his skills of observation that comes with being the sheriff's son. 

"Not that I don't appreciate a visit, but what's up?" He asks when Jughead sits down. They're on lawn chairs outside of Kevin's house, he figured they should be here if it was important enough for Jughead to search him out over Archie. 

Jughead sighs, "I was actually looking for your advice with something." 

Kevin thinks for a second and then hopes slight humor the best way to go, "Are you having a gay crisis?" When Jug laughs, Kevin takes it as a good sign.

"I actually think I'm far past gay crisis," He replies. 

If Kevin's interest wasn't peeked before it certainly is now. "Look, if you're worried about telling the others I totally get it, but they'll accept you. I'm kind of living proof of that."

Jughead nods, "I'm less worried about the gay thing and more worried about the serpent boyfriend thing." 

Kevin laughs, "Sweet Pea right?" Jughead nods. " Not hard to tell, even before you became a serpent his eyes always followed you more than they should for an enemy. Plus, Fangs talks about it all the time."

He laughs at that, "I probably should be guessed he'd tell you. I think if he talks to Toni about Sweet Pea and I she may hit him." 

"I can see where youre worried. Archie and Betty, they could have a harder time with it, but they'll come around. At the end of the day, they're your friends and they want you to be happy."

"So I should just tell them?"

"Do it how you want to, but just laying it out is the approach I would take. You obviously don't want to hide it and you shouldn't. You're with Sweet Pea and there's no reason for you to feel bad about that."

"I don't," Jughead says quickly. "I don't feel bad about it, I could never. He's great and I love him. I don't feel bad about it at all, I'm just worried that I'll lose friends I fought so hard to keep over it."Kevin had never seen Jughead so open with his emotion and he could tell it was hard for him. 

"They will get to accepting it, no matter how much time it may or may not take them." 

"Thank you Kevin," Jughead says sincerely. 

"It was no problem. Plus, I get the whole serpent boyfriend thing." They smile at each other and then Jughead gets back on his bike and leaves. 

 

"How'd it go with Kevin?" Sweet Pea ask as his arm slips around Jugheads waist when he enters the bar. 

"Good," Jughead tells him.

"That's good," Sweet Pea bites a little roughly at Jugheads neck causing a quick spike of pleasure. "Now come watch me kick Fangs ass at pool." 

 

Jughead had finally gotten a time when he could meet with Archie, Betty, and Veronica. Part of him thought maybe he should do it separately, but their schedules are shockingly busy and it had taken a lot to get them in the same place at a decent time. Plus, if he told them individually, someone would've accidently let it slip. 

He slids into the booth at Pops where the other three are already seated. They all look to him expectantly. "What is it Jug?"

"I'm just going to say it and then we can talk about whatever questions you might have because I don't think there's a way for me to build this up," They all nod at him. "I'm dating Sweet Pea."

After a couple seconds, Veronica lets out a short and light laugh, "That's great Jug. Is it nice?"

He smiles, "Yeah Ronnie, its nice. Its actually really great, he's great." She smiles brightly at him in response. 

"I wouldn't say its great," Archie adds. 

"Archie!" Veronica scolds. 

"No. Its Sweet Pea. Out of everyone Jughead? He beat on me and the Bulldogs, he tore apart the school, he-"

"He is not the only one to blame." Jughead interrupts. "I get that it's not ideal for you, but its not your choice. He didn't start the fights and you have as good as you got. Not to mention your bulldogs got him dragged into the action because they lied and said a serpent stabbed one of you. Yes, he tore apart the school, but he was under the impression that your boy Reggie had shot Fangs. You can push the blame on him all you want, but you both share blame for the things that have happened." Jughead had expected this of Archie, he always had a bit of a problem with big changes he didn't like. 

"He's right Archie and he's our friend. We have to trust him," Veronica says lightly. Jughead has never appreciated her more. 

Archie looks over, "Betty?" 

Jughead turned and looked at her as well. Her face was blank. This is where that fifty fifty came into play because Jughead knew she had reason to agree with Archie but he also knew Betty cared for him and they were still close friends after everything. She meets Jugheads eyes, "Are you happy with him?"

Jughead can't help but smile and recall moments over the past months that made him happy, so much of it was Sweet Pea. He recalls just laying on the couch in the trailer all day just the two of them and feeling so content. He recalls watching Sweet Pea laugh at or insult characters on tv and just smiling. He recalls the kind gestures and looks that Sweet Pea has for him and only him. He recalls the way Sweet Pea isnt afraid to show his friends that he cares, the way he stands up for Toni and Cheryl practically makes Jughead swoon. He recalls sitting around with Sweet Pea, Toni, Fangs, and recently Cheryl where they felt like a little family. He thinks about how just seeing or hearing Sweet Pea can make everything a little bit brighter for him. 

As Jughead thinks about this, his friends look at him and they know. They know he's happy by the look in his eyes and small smile he doesn't realize lights up his face. 

"Yeah," Jughead finally answers, "I'm happy with him."

"Then I'm always on your side. If he hurts you though," Betty starts.

"We'll take care of him," Veromica finishes the obvious threat. Jughead laughs at them. 

Archie sighs, "I need time but," he leave the sentence open. 

"Thats all I ask," Jughead tells him. 

"So," Betty says loudly after a few second, "How'd it happen?" Jughead starts telling them and then it becomes story and story and they all start sharing things about their relationships. Soon all four of them are laughing. Eventually they invite Kevin to join them and stories off Southside and Northside partners both past and present continue to be shared. Things feel nice and normal. Things feel great as pure joy floods through all five of them. 

 

Later that night while cuddling on the couch in his trailer with Sweet Pea, Jughead tells him all about how the talk went with his friends and how nice it was. One of the best parts was seeing how relieved Sweet Pea was for him because even if he didn't say it, Sweet Pea desperately wanted Jugs north side friends to accept it. They were laying there and everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the in between scenes of Jughead and Sweet Pea was a good idea but Idk. I think I like it. I'm actually kinda happy with how it turned out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
